Especial por el cumpleaños de Reina!
by Panda2501
Summary: Kumiko le da un pequeño presente a su amiga en la azotea. Lo se, es jn mal resumen pero no se me ocurre otra cosa y a parte estoy cansada xD


Muy bien! Este será un pequeño Oneshot. Sera un pequeño capitulo por el cumpleaños de Reina, se que dije que no subiría nada por un tiempo pero no puedo abandonar a nuestra trompetista es su cumpleaños!

Dicho esto, los dejo leer. Disculpen por las faltas, no pude revisarlo.

* * *

El sol empezaba a dar sus primeros rayos del día, dando conocer el inició de el.

Una chica de cabello marrón se arreglaba para ir a la escuela, mirando el espejo donde este mostraba una gran determinación en sus ojos. ¿La razón? Muy simple, hoy era el cumpleaños de una persona especial. Ese día quiere sorprenderla con todo lo que preparo para festejar el día juntas.

Tomo la pequeña caja que se encontraba en su escritorio, comprobando su contenido. La guardo inmediatamente en el bolsillo de su uniforme contenta de que ahí aun estuviera el regalo que había comprado.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tomo rápidamente un pequeño paquete del refrigerador y salió disparada de su casa no sin antes despedirse de su madre.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que miro su pequeño reloj de la mano izquierda. Iba mas de diez minutos de retraso. Reina se iba a enojar con ella. Decidió apresurar un poco mas el paso pero no tanto para arruinar el pequeño paquete de su mano derecha.

Al momento de llegar a la estación busco con la vista a Reina, encontrándola casi inmediatamente sentada leyendo un pequeño libro.

Reina se percato que la observaban, dirigió la vista hacia donde sentía la mirada y sonrió inmediatamente al darse cuenta a quien pertenecía la mirada.

-Lo siento Reina- dijo una chica acercándose a ella.

-No te preocupes Kumiko- sonrió -ya estoy acostumbrada-

-Ahh!- chillo la chica -eres demasiado cruel Reina! ¿Y dices que yo tengo una terrible personalidad?- agrego asiéndose la ofendida

-Mhm?...-Reina puso un dedo en su mejilla como pensando -¿Enserio?...pero fuiste tu la que dejo esperando a la cumpleañera…-

Kumiko inmediatamente se puso nerviosa, no quería que supiera la razón por la que había llegado tarde-Eh…Bueno…yo…- empezó a mover las manos de manera extraña como si estuviera invocando algo o alejándolo -etto…tuve mis razones…-

-¿De verdad?...- respondió Reina con un poco de interés -interesante…-

Justo cuando Reina dijo esto, el tren llego, subieron. El camino se la pasaron hablando de cosas triviales.

Las clases fueron calmadas a excepción para Kumiko, ella solo podía observar el reloj que se encontraba colgado encima del pizarrón hasta el frente del salón. _-Muy pronto va a ser receso…eso significa que muy pronto le tendré que dar su regalo a Reina…pero de solo pensarlo…-_ puso sus manos en la cabeza _-¡Me pone muy nerviosa!-_ el timbre sonó marcando el inicio del receso

-Kumiko-chan deberías adelantarte con Reina a comer, hoy Hazuki-chan y yo tenemos que ir a entregar algunos papeles a los maestros, nos vemos- Midori se despidió con un gesto con su mano. Esta noticia hizo que Kumiko se pusiera mas nerviosa.

 _-¡V-voy a estar a solas con Reina!-_

Decidió ir a recoger el pequeño paquete que había traído en la mañana, lo había dejado en el refrigerador de la pequeña oficina que tenia el salón de música.

Al momento que salio de la oficina se encontró con Reina cara a cara -Oah!- hizo un ruido extraño por el susto.

-Oh! Kumiko ¿nos vamos a comer?- hizo una seña mostrando su almuerzo.

-Uhm…si…etto…¿podemos ir a comer a la azotea?-

* * *

Estaban sentadas juntas en una banca que se encontraba en la azotea. Cada una comiendo su bento en silencio. Hasta que una decidio romperlo.

-Uhm…Kumiko desde hace rato me ando preguntando…¿Qué es lo que llevas en ese pequeño paquete?- señalando el pequeño paquete que descansaba a un costada de Kumiko

-Oh!- desvío la mirada -Eso es…-tomando el paquete extendiéndolo en frente de Reina -es para ti-

-Eh?...¿para mi?- Kumiko asintió repetidamente. Reina sonrió -Gracias- tomo el paquete y observándolo agrego -¿puedo abrirlo?- Kumiko volvió a asentir repetidas veces.

Reina abrió el pequeño paquete. Al momento de ver el contenido, sus ojos brillaron de emoción -Kumiko esto es…- mirando nuevamente a Kumiko agrego -¿Tu lo hiciste?-

Kumiko asintió y empezó a jugar con sus dedos por el nerviosismo -Se que no es mucho Reina pero….-

Reina la interrumpió -No, es perfecto- volviendo a observar el contenido del paquete. Un pastel color morado, adornado con una trompeta y rosas color rosas y con pequeña letra diciendo "Feliz Cumpleaños Reina"

-Etto…- comenzó Kumiko- no pude comprar un pastel normal debido a que gaste todo mi dinero en esto- dijo sacando una pequeña caja de regalo de los bolsillos de su uniforme -Toma- extendió la cajita hacia Reina.

La chica de cabello oscuro dejo el pastel a un lado y tomo la caja con sumo cuidado. Lo abrió lentamente mostrando el contenido de este. Una cadena de plata con un dije de una trompeta.

Kumiko agrego con una sonrisa deslumbrante -¡Feliz Cumpleaños Reina!-

Reina se quedo observando la cadena por un buen rato hasta que la dejo a un costado.

Kumiko dándose cuenta de la acción de la otra chica se preocupo. -¿No te gusto Reina?- su voz se escuchaba temerosa -Si no te gusto te compro otra cosa solo dame un poco mas de tiem…- su frase no fue terminada debido a que sintió unos brazos rodeándola el cuello. Reina le estaba abrazando, Kumiko de inmediato se puso nerviosa pero aun así pasando sus brazos por la cadera de la chica pequeña, correspondió el abrazo y con eso sus dudas fueron disipadas.

-¡Gracias Kumiko!- empezó a sollozar Reina -Muchas gracias!...enserio- se alejo un poco de la otra chica -lo atesorare- Reina volvió a abrazar la chica nuevamente.

Pasaron así los minutos así hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya habían estado así mucho tiempo. Se separaron lentamente un poco avergonzada pero aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kumiko comamos pastel-

-Eh?...pero es su pastel-

-Tu lo has dicho…es mi paste y lo quiero compartir contigo, pero antes…- le tomo una foto al pastel -necesito esta foto o no me lo podre comer- sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Kumiko la cual esta se sonrojo mas. Tomo una cuchara y probo el pastel -Sabe delicioso!- volvió a tomar un pedazo del pastel con la cuchara -toma prueba- le dijo a Kumiko metiendo su cuchara a la fuerza en la boca de Kumiko.

Kumiko se sonrojo mas si fuera posible -¡ _N-no puedo creer que acabo de tener un beso indirecto y c-con Reina!-_

-Oh! Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Reina tomando nuevamente otro pedazo de pastel metiendoselo a la boca -tuvimos un beso indirecto-

-¡R-Reina!- grito una Kumiko sonrojada.

Reina río sonoramente ante la actitud avergonzada de Kumiko y la otra chica no se tardo en unírsele. Eran un día de festejo donde ningún obstáculo lo iba a arruinar, incluso los sentimientos que sentían mutuamente.

* * *

Woah! Termine! Aunque sea ya 16 de mayo aun vale! Mas vale tarde que nunca! :D espero que les haya gustado. Una felicitación , critica o amenaza sin bien merecidas, me ayudan a crecer y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! Nos vemos!


End file.
